


Just Once

by Brokenzdream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brokenzdream/pseuds/Brokenzdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and draco break out of their comfort zone for the first time. slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Once

Title: Just once  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer:I own nothing and make no profit.  
Warning: some mentions of sex  
Summary: Harry and Draco break out of their restrains for just once  
Author's Notes: First fanfic. Hope those that read gives useful criticism and pls no flaming.

Draco POV  
We are like jigsaw puzzles, perfectly complementary and yet so different. I represent the dark and he represents the light. We were never meant to be together and yet we both fell too deep into this spiral of love. All this begun at that time when we met in the room of requirement.

1 year ago...

I was very frightened when the dark lord gave me the task to fix the cabinet. For something that I had no prior experience and no idea of how to fix, it was a very difficult task. When I returned to Hogwarts for the year, I worked nonstop on the cabinet. It was driving me crazy as I couldn’t figure out what was wrong.

However, it was different that day. The door of the room of requirement had appeared even before I wished for the room where I was working in. Immediately, I knew that there was somebody inside the room. I was about to walk away when I heard Flinch saying” Mrs Norris, is there students on this corridor lurking out of their bed after curfew?” An annoying "meow" was heard in reply. I immediately turned and entered the room, closing the door as swiftly and quietly as I could. When I was sure that they left, I sighed in relief. However, this peace was interrupted almost immediately. The sound "Malfoy, what are you doing here?" came from my back. How could I not recognize that voice! At that point of time, I really wanted to scream at something.

I put on my calm facade as I turned and faced my worst enemy Harry Potter. He was the one who held my soul and heart. He could break me if he wanted to. I was about to come up with a snarky reply when he crept up to me and ravished my mouth. I tried to move away from him. My mind was blank and I didn't know what was going on. But with the wonderful movement of his tongue, I gave in and melted into his embrace. "Forget about your family and your heritage; be mine if only for tonight." He begged. All I knew afterwards was the insistent tugging of my robes and the pleasurable moans that sounded throughout the whole night.

The next morning, I was awoken by a purring harry who was spooning me. We moved out of bed and took our time to bath together. Afterwards, we reluctantly separated and headed back to our respective dorms, knowing that we would never speak of this incidence again. We knew about each other's feelings and yet we choose to do nothing. At that point of time, we gave up our chance as we knew that when it came down to the basics, we would still follow our fate. He would choose Dumbledore over me and I would choose my family over him. This fate would have led us to a crossroad where I would always oppose him. This fact that we are enemies would never change and we would never be together. Therefore, we left silently without a word of goodbye as we knew that dragging it on would do us no good as it would cause us more heartbreak if my family knew.

Currently...

I guess at that point of time, he knew that my family was very important and that I would do anything and everything to protect them. It was my first time and most probably he would be my last. But, I don't regret it and I would always bury this love deep inside my heart. The next time that I see him, I'm sure it would be on the battlefield where mercy is not shown. But if it is him, I'm sure that he would survive and win this war. For me, who is deeply in love with him, I'll do everything I can to protect him even if it causes me my life...

The End


End file.
